I will always love You
by underamyth3
Summary: Okay, so this is a small story I thought up one day after I read DH. Basically it's not very compliant with the book but it has to do with an OC and Fred and their broken love life. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle!  .
1. My Mistake

I'd told him that I hated him that night. I told him I regretted every moment I had spent with him, a complete waste of time, I said. I was so angry with him, and word after word of complete hatred slipped out of my mouth as he just stood there, tears filling in those beautiful brown eyes. I knew what I was saying was complete rubbish, but at the time I was so irate and hurt that he had spent so much time away fighting instead of spending it with me that I didn't care. My stupid, stupid, selfish self wanted him to drop everything he stood for and come running to me, but deep inside I knew he couldn't and wouldn't stop fighting. The stubborn Gryffindor in him, I guess. I didn't realize how loud my screams were as they filled the corridors of Hogwarts until I had finished my rant and stood there in silence, tears of rage pouring down my cheeks as I glared at him. And he just stood there. Stood there, saying absolutely nothing. I grew impatient. "Well?" I whispered fiercely. Then he spoke.

"I love you so much, Madeline," he whispered, "more than you will ever know. Maybe someday, you'll realize just how much I do. I'm so sorry I'm unfit to make you happy, really I am. You deserve someone better than me. Whoever he is, I want to have the chance to tell him how damned lucky he is to have a girl like you." He lowered his head and wiped his eyes, trying to regain his composure, and he finally looked back up at me. "But I will never give up on you, love. I'll always be waiting for you." And suddenly, he came over to where I stood and enveloped me in a loving last embrace, kissing my head softly. "Always," he said, and let my rigid body go. With tears still streaming down my face, I backed away from Fred and ran, never once looking back. I was a coward. I could not bear this rush of confusing feelings that had come over me, and seeing him further deepened the confusion and made my heart ache terribly. I sprinted into the Gryffindor common room and threw myself on one of the couches, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I had made a mistake. I hadn't meant anything I had said, but to explain that to him would be so hard. He loved me. He really did, and I knocked it aside as if it didn't matter. I didn't know what to do anymore.  
_

I awoke from my restless sleep to the sound of screams and the burning of wood. "Oh Merlin, no.." I sat up immeadiately, fear taking over my senses. Those screams, the screams of the last gasping breath of the dead and the frightened people who fought against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Right then and there I knew what I had to do. I would fight, and I would find Fred, and tell him I loved him more than anything else in the world. It was all clear to me now. I grabbed my wand and quickly ran towards the Great Hall, where I heard the most cries of anguish and fear, knowing he would be on the front lines, fighting bravely against the Dark. As I continued to run, I came into contact with a Death Eater in the hallway. "STUPIFY!" I screamed, knocking him into a stone wall, unconcious. I could have done more to ensure he never awoke again, but my only thoughts were on Fred. I manuevered my way through the fighting, sometimes stopping long enough to help a fellow fighter, and I caught sights of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fighting vehemently against an pair of Death Eaters. He must be close now.

As I came towards the front of the Hall, I caught glimpse of George, who had sucessfully defeated an opponent and was now on his way to help anyone around him. I ran over to him immeadiately, grabbing his shoulder. "George! George! Where's Fred?" I screamed. He turned and faced me, his wand drawn to attack until he had seen it was only me. "Oh! Madeline, 'bout time you joined!" I nodded impatiently and grabbed both shoulders now, shaking him. "Where's Fred?" I screamed again, the tears beginning to form in my eyes as I stared at him in desperation. "I don't know!" he yelled back, searching the hall with his eyes. Then out of no where he threw me onto the ground and killed at Death Eater that had his wand aimed at my back. George helped me up quickly, his hand squeezing mine tightly as we ran through the Great Hall and into the hallway outside the door. "We'll find him!" he yelled at me from in front as we both screamed curses at the Death Eaters that attacked us along the way. I began to stumble over the fallen rubble and finally fell onto my knees, letting go of his hand. "GO!" I yelled in pain, "Go find him, I'll catch up!" He nodded quickly, and giving me one last look, ran off through the fighting towards the end of the hall. I got up shakily off of my bloodied knees and ran as fast as I could in the direction he did, a feeling of nausea curling my stomach as the smell of death came to my nose.

I finally stopped at the stone wall at the end, by now the tears falling down my face as I tried to find Fred and George in the mix of people. Then, as if by a miracle, I saw him; his face that was always in a smile now contorted in a vicious manner as he fought with Percy against two other Death Eaters. "FRED!" I screamed, praying that he could hear me even in that much noise. In one swipe of his wand he knocked down the Death Eater triumphantly, and turned to the sound of his name. He couldn't see me. "FRED! FRED!" I screamed again, my voice hoarse by this time as I tried to get his attention. He turned again, this time his eyes gazing over the crowd and resting on me. "MADELINE!" he screamed, running towards me swiftly through the wreckage. I ran too, meeting him in the middle by the staircase. "Oh God, Fred!" I said, suddenly afraid of what he might say after everything I had put him through. "What, Maddie?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. "I-I..." I studdered, crying, "Fred I'm-"

But I never got to finish. Bellatrix Lestrange had come down the stairs, cackling manically as she killed. She saw that Fred's back was turned to her, and smiling devilishly, aimed her wand and yelled, "AVADA KADAVRA!" killing him instantly. "NO!" I sobbed, staring into his once beautiful and stunning eyes as they became lifeless and he crumbled to the floor. George and Percy had come around the corner just in time to see her kill him, their eyes wide with absolute horror. "FRED!" they screamed in unison, running to his now dead body. "No, no, no, no, no..." muttered George, grabbing Fred around the head. "Don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake up!"

My life had ended that night. Everything after that moment became a haze for me, becoming too unclear. I stood up quivering and fell back onto the stairs, shoving my head into my hands, and everything went black. I woke up in the infirmary to the sounds of muffled voices by my bed;

"...killed in the fighting..."  
"...she's pregnant..."  
"...overcome with grief...hasn't woken up at all..."  
"..how do we tell her..."  
"...who is the father..."  
"it's Fred Weasley..."

I'm pregnant. With his baby. He's gone. Alone. And I never got the chance to tell him I loved him...


	2. Grieving

Five years later...

I walked through the funeral home in late autumn, holding the hand of little Freddie. "Where are we going, Mommy?" he asks sweetly, his shining brown eyes gazing up at me. He held a lollipop in his hand that his Uncle George gave him, and was constantly licking it and getting his face sticky. "We're going to visit Mommy's friend today, Freddie." I say quietly. I keep my gaze in the direction of his headstone, following the directions Molly wrote on a piece of paper. After the war and the Weasley's finding out I was having Fred's child, we became close-knit, visiting each other weekly at our houses, reminiscing sometimes about the good times with Fred, and how little Freddie already resembled his father. I was too weak to visit the graveside, the last time I had collapsed in a fit of sobs, but now I felt ready. I wanted to talk to him.

At last, I came to the large gravestone, engraved: 'Fred Arthur Weasley, beloved son, brother, and father. We will miss you Fred. We can't wait to see you when we get to where you are.' I kneeled, placing the bouquet of red roses in the litle vase, and stared at the name repeatedly, tears forming in my green eyes. Freddie sat down as well, curling his little legs beneath him and leaning forward onto the stone. "Mommy," he said slowly, as if he was trying to work something out in his little mind, "your friend has the exact same name as me." He turned to me, his brows furrowed in deep thought. I nodded teary-eyed. "I know, love. I-I-well, that's because-" I paused and broke into fresh tears, burying my face in my scarf. My little boy got up and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing my face. "Don't cry, mommy. Who is he?" I looked at him and saw the same face I had seen just a few years back, and breathed in a shaky breath. "That's your daddy, love."

Freddie let go of me and stared at the framed picture of his father, putting his small hands on either side of the stone. "He looks like me, mommy," he said quietly. I nodded, unsure of how he would react to this sudden bit of information. He turned back to me with concern. "Do you still love him mommy?" he asks. 'Yes,' I thought, 'so very much.' I cleared my throat. "Yes, love." He nodded and stood up. "Do you think he might be watching out for me and you to make sure we have a good life?" I had never thought to deeply on this. I knew he was always with me, and he was so proud of his son. "Yes, love, and he wants us to be happy together, until we get to see him." I wiped tears from my eyes, still gazing at his engraved name. "I can't wait to see him then," Freddie said, smiling and hugging me once more, and then walked to the big sycamore down the way and began to climb it.

I let out a sigh. "Oh Merlin Fred," I said shakily, " I'm so sorry. I love you. You should see how big little Freddie's gotten. He looks just like you." I place my hands around his picture, staring into the beautiful brown eyes I fell head over heels with. "I wish I had another chance, love." I muttered, hanging my head. Then, the wind began to blow softly through the trees, freezing my face. Suddenly, I feel someone grip my shoulder slightly.

"I love you, Madeline," I heard in my ear, "and I love little Freddie too. Please don't continue like this, he needs you more than ever. Be strong. I will see you, love, very soon. Oh, and give Freddie a big kiss from Daddy, and tell him I am so proud of my little man." And with one ghost of a kiss on my cheek, Fred went back. I shook with grief at the supernatural happening, and cried for a long while. But then I remembered what he told me. 'Be strong.'

I stood up slowly from the grave. "I will always love you, Fred," I whispered, and walked over to little Freddie in the tree. "Freddie," I began, "did you know Daddy wanted me to tell you that he loved you very much?" The five year old stopped and hung from a branch. "You talked to him, mommy?" he asked, eyes wide with wonder. I shook my head. "No love, but he talked to me. He wants us to be happy, and he loves you and me, and he'll see us very soon." My little boy began to smile big, and he leapt from the branch and onto the ground. "I knew it mommy," he whispered, grabbing my hand as we walk together out of the cemetary.


End file.
